High Noon (MMPR season 3 alternate timeline)
Author's note: This takes place in the alternate universe where all Kakuranger and Dairanger monsters were used. This episode takes place after The Sound Of Dischordia but before The Orb Of Doom (the episode that in the real timeline became Rangers In Reverse). For more information, see Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline), in this timeline, Karakasa from Kakuranger is like a female Auric the Conqueror. The episode begins with the Rangers at school being handed their grades by Miss Appleby on a history exam about the Wild West. They all got A's and begin reminiscing about Kimberly's misadventures in 1880's Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull got C's as Miss Appleby notes that their time in the junior police force has improved their work ethic and commended them on improving their grades. Later, the Rangers meet at the juice bar and Karakasa (who got a part time job maintaining the arcade games) sits down to join them. They start talking about their wild west exam and how Kimberly went back to the past, before remembering that their friend never met Kimberly. She became curious and started asking questions about her. Tommy then donned his new cowboy hat. Lord Zedd saw Tommy's new cowboy hat and got an idea for a monster. "This time, we won't bring them back to the Wild West, we'll bring the Wild West to them" he said, laughing as energy from his staff shot down and zapped the hat which Tommy had placed to the side as the gang got up to play the new arcade games. Matt, the guy who taught what used to be Jason's old karate class began chatting with Karakasa. "So you must be the new girl" he said as if she wasn't a monster, "it's nice to meet you, my name's Matt". Surprised that someone was talking to her like she's a normal person, she smiled and said "Hi, my name's Karakasa. pleased to meet you". Matt told her it's a pretty name and asked about the meaning and she explained about the Japanese mythology. They soon began talking about video games and Karakasa brought up the Super Mario Bros level she's been stuck on and Matt gave her a strategy on how to beat 8-1. For the first time, Karakasa felt like she fit in. This guy seemed either oblivious or indifferent to the fact that she was obviously not human, but she liked that. She got to feel like a normal person. Meanwhile, Tommy's hat became a cowboy bull monster. "Howdy, pardner" Bullfighter said as he walked around Angel Grove randomly shooting at things. "I challenge the Power Rangers to a showdown at high noon, or whenever those yellow bellied varmits can get out here". Shooting at various things and yelling YEE-HAW, he continued to cause mayhem as he walked towards Angel Grove harbor. Ninjor appeared to challenge him and the two began doing battle. Bullfighter shot Ninjor's swords out of his hands and used his weapons to make Ninjor "dance". Bullfighter laughed and made a joke about cleaning up the town. Back at the juice bar, things were heating up as well. "Oh it looks like Karakasa's made a new friend. I wonder if he'll still be flirting with her when she finds out she fought the Power Rangers once and could kick his butt effortlessly" Rocky said, very obviously jealous. "Hey, it's the 90's, girls can kick guys behinds too. You've been beat by a girl before" Aisha said. "Yeah I know, but he doesn't look like he could handle it. He's, I dunno" Rocky said. "Hm? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Kat teased. "I think Rocky likes Karakasa" Adam said. "No! I mean, I like her as a friend" Rocky said flustered. "I can tell your amicable feelings towards our monster friend are more than platonic" Billy said. "In other words, Rocky's jealous of some guy flirting with the girl he likes. Ask her out, man" Tommy said. Rocky sat in awkward silence for a second until their communicators went off. Zordon told them to teleport to the command center. "Power Rangers, your friend Ninjor is in trouble. Lord Zedd made a new monster, Bullfighter, out of a cowboy hat" Zordon explained. "Wait, didn't you say you couldn't find your hat?" Adam asked to Tommy. "Oh yeah...oh no" he said realizing his hat inspired the newest monster. They morphed to fight the new threat who effortlessly handled all of them then sent the Tengas to attack the Rangers. On the moon palace, Zedd and Rita laughed at how easily the new monster was winning. Master Vile, displeased that he wasn't in on the new monster said that he knew the Rangers would find its weakness since all of Zedd's monsters have a weakness. "You're not one to talk, look at what happened to your Globbor" Zedd said. "Never mind that. I learn from my mistakes" Vile retorted. The Rangers formed the Power Blaster, which didn't destroy the monster, before they had a chance to fire more blasts as they did with Spit Flower to finally defeat him back in season 1, Bullfighter shot the Power Blaster out of their hands and fried their power weapons, which Zordon teleported back to the command center. At the juice bar, Matt and Karakasa were still talking and flirting with each other. Her communicator went off and she explained that she knows the Power Rangers, which impressed Matt, and that they need her to help them. She quickly left and teleported to the command center and was briefed on the situation by Zordon and Alpha 5. She then remembered a cartoon she saw and wondered if it'd work in real life. She took a spare red cape Alpha had and teleported into battle. "Hey guys, I know how you can fight him. Try this" Karakasa said as she tossed the red cape to Ninjor. He held out the cape, taunting the monster who tossed aside his gun and said he wanted to do it the old fashioned way. He charged around as Ninjor was able to be an effective matador. Vile laughed at Zedd's monster being made a fool out of. After wearing him out, Ninjor tripped him. He went into battle mode (while small, a rarity) and fired an energy disk after he got up. Angrily, he charged woozily at Karakasa who he blamed for his defeat, she stepped out of the way and them tripped him and after he got up, knocked him down with her red umbrella sword. Karakasa joined the Rangers as they formed the Power Cannon, with her helping to hold it despite not adding an energy sphere to it. "Reach for the sky, varmit" Tommy said as they aimed the Power Cannon at him, He prepared to charge as all 8 of them aimed the power cannon directly at him and fired. The blast nearly destroyed him. On the moon, Master Vile said "Nice try, Zedd, your monster had the brawn but was lacking in the brains department. Watch as a master gives your pathetic monster a size boost and a brain boost". He then made the monster grow. Ninjor grew to giant size to fight the monster while Karakasa started wondering how she could grow to giant size to fight alongside the Megazords. She reluctantly ran off to safety as the Rangers summoned the zords. Bullfighter had a rifle this time as Ninjor pulled out the red cape again. Bullfighter laughed at him and shot the cape out of his hands this time, and even after going into battle mode became on the receiving end of a no holds barred beatdown. The Rangers formed the Ninja Megazord, not taking any chances, they used their finisher (combined with Ninjor's sword finisher) while the monster was charging. This worked as Bullfighter dropped his gun, flew back, got up then fell over and exploded for good. Karakasa jumped and did a dance routine like a cheerleader and loudly cheered for them. Back at the juice bar, Tommy's hat returned, they all came back, and Karakasa looked for Matt. Ernie explained that he had to go home. She was a little sad, worrying she messed things up. "Hey, if someone can't handle that you're a busy girl and part of the Power Rangers team, they're not worth your time. Besides maybe he really had to go" Rocky said. "I suppose you're right" Karakasa said "I was just having such a nice time and it felt nice that a guy thought I was pretty". "Well I think you're pretty" Rocky said, Karakasa blushed in response. "Hey would you like to have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" Rocky asked. "Are....you asking me out?" she asked. Rocky said that he was just asking her to dinner but admitted he kinda was. Karakasa said yes and that's where the episode ended. Category:Alternate PR Universe